The Phantom of the Opera
by XxFluffypuppyXx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura buy an opera house only to find out it's being "haunted" by a mysterious man.


**AN: OK guys! This is an RP me and a friend did one night while bored. So it's prolly not that good. But we would love to get you guy's opinion on it. So yea...lol. This is supposed to be a long line of books, all with different plots, and events. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Phantom of the Opera belongs to whoever created it. Yea. We own anything.**

The Phantom of the Opera

(The Phantom Dream)

A tall raven haired man strolled into the opera house accompanied by a pink haired woman.

The woman looks around the Opera house. "What a lovely place!" the woman exclaims.

"Kind of old don't cha think Saku?" the raven haired man questioned.

A portly man with brown hair suddenly burst in and exclaims, "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! Welcome to the opera house! So… What do you think of it?"

"It's lovely but sir that's Sakura. Me and Sasuke are no longer married."

"You don't have to tell everybody Saku."

"People are going to find out anyway." Sakura says smartly.

The brown haired man looks at the arguing couple when a dirty-blonde haired woman walks in.

"Madam Cherie! How lovely it is to see you!" says the portly man.

Madam Cherie pays no attention to the man. She only turns to Sakura and Sasuke and looks Sakura in the eye. She hands Sakura a letter and the wax seal is in the shape of a scull. Sakura opens the letter and reads it to herself first before reading it out loud.

"The Phantom of the Opera welcomes us to his Opera House. And says that his pay… is due." Sakura reads out loud, confused.

Sakura looks at Madam Cherie in shock. Sasuke looks at Sakura, opens his mouth to speak, but Sakura raises her hand to silence him.

"All will be explained in time my dear." Madam Cherie says in a calm voice.

Madam Cherie goes backstage to make sure everything is in order for next weeks Opera. Sakura Stands there confused, Sasuke looks completely stunned, and the portly man just laughs, turns and leaves the Opera House.

That night Sakura lays awake in her bed. She tosses and turns in her covers until she is completely wrapped tightly. She sits up to get out of bed and get a drink but finds a tall black haired man at the foot of her bed. The man is wearing a black suite and a mask that covers his entire face. She closes her eyes but when she opens them he is still standing there, she screams so loud it wakes Sasuke, who is all the way down the hall. Sasuke runs to her room and runs to the left side of her bed. He hugs her and tells her it will be all right.

"Saku what's wrong with you. You look like you've seen a ghost." Sasuke says concerned.

"A man was at the end of my bed! Sasuke please don't leave me alone! I'm frightened!"

"I wont leave you alone until you say so."

He lays beside her and wraps his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"A…Ano..Sa…Sasuke what are…what are you doing?"

"Making sure you feel safe and secure. Why is something wrong?"

"N…n…..no. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." she says softly.

"I'm glad."

They stay that way for quite awhile until only the sound of their breathing can be heard.

The next morning they wake up in each others arms. They stare at each other for a long time before anyone speaks.

"We should get up now." Sakura softly broke the silence.

"Yeah we should." Sasuke softly replies.

They move closer to one another and are about to kiss. When suddenly someone bursts into the room asking for both of them.

"Mr. Uchiha! Ms. Sakura! We need you immediately! Mrs. Carlotta is here and she needs to speak with you now!" the man exclaims all in one breath.

"Alright thank you. We'll be there in a moment." Sakura replies.

"Ok! Oh! By the way why are you in the same bed?"

"None of your damn business! Now get out! NOW!" Sasuke shouts to the man.

"Sorry Sir. I'll be going now." the man runs out.

"That was mean Sasuke."

"So. The guy was asking for it."

"Lets just go and see what Marry wants."

"Ok, Ok."

They go to the stage and walk up to Marry.

"Ah there you are. What took you so long? Never mind, why am I not the lead role in this opera?" Carlotta rudely asks.

"Because Mrs. Carlotta, I am." Sakura replies.

Carlotta turns to her manager and exclaims, "You said you would stop these things from happening. But did you? No! I Quit."

Carlotta and her followers leave. As soon as she walks out the doors everyone in the Opera House exclaims, "Yes!"

Sasuke and Sakura hug out of excitement and kiss. Everyone gasps.

"What?" Sakura asks.

"You….you….you….YOU KISSED!" someone screams.

"Opps." Sasuke says.

Out of the blue a manager speaks, "I see a love interest."

Sakura blushes intently and Sasuke makes mumbling noises.

Madam Cherie walks up to Sakura and Sasuke and says, "The Phantom is pleased that Carlotta is gone, but he asks that you not do that again."

"What? Kiss?" Sasuke asks annoyed.

"Precisely" a cute young girl proclaims.

"Who are you? The Opera House is closed." Sakura asks.

"My name is Ino. I'm the Phantom's daughter."

"Oh my god all you people are obsessed with the Phantom!" Sasuke yells in an annoyed tone.

"My father would like it if you would not kiss his future bride again."

"Like Hell I won't!" Sasuke shouts angrily before pressing his and Sakura's lips together in a firm kiss.

"Didn't she tell you to keep your filthy hands off her you traitor." a man with a baritone voice shouts.

"Daddy!"

"You will pay for touching her." the man yells.

Sakura jumps in front of Sasuke and yells, "Then you'll have to kill me too because I touched him back!"

By now the Phantom had gotten very annoyed and had jumped off of his perch. He gets close to her and asks, "Now why would I want to do that?"

Sakura gasps and stumbles backwards bumping into Sasuke.

"N…n..na…n…nar…naru….n…"

"I'll see you later Lily Pad. Oh and keep my identity a secret please." he whispers to her.

Almost as quickly as he came he disappeared. Ino disappearing with him. Sakura turns and looks up at Sasuke. He takes her in his arms and they hold each other tight.

Above the stage the Phantom looks down at Sakura and Sasuke and wishes he could be the one in Sakura's arms. Ino comes up next to him and holds his hand.

"She's confused daddy. She still loves you but now she also loves Sasuke. She'll come around soon."

The Phantom jerks his hand out of Ino's, turns around and walks away, Ino fallows him and grabs onto his hand again.

Sasuke lays awake in his bed that night and can't stop thinking about the Phantom's face._ 'I could swear I've seen that face before. Sakura she could know. But…'_

Sasuke finally muster up the courage to go into Sakura's room. Sasuke creeps to Sakura's bedroom door and opens it carefully. Sasuke looks into her room to find the Phantom bent over her with his lips pressed to hers. Sasuke bursts into the room slamming the door against the wall. Sakura wakes up to see the Phantom kissing her, at first she does not want to move. But she sees Sasuke, she moves into the corner of her room. Both of the boys walk over to her and she tries to back up to the corner.

"Lilly Pad you know me why did you not stay and let me kiss you a little longer."

"No.. your… supposed to be dead… There is no possible way… you can't be alive."

"What do you mean Lilly Pad…"

"Just get away from me!" Sakura pushes past him and runs into Sasuke's arms. "Get him away from me."

The man disappears. Sasuke holds Sakura and looks into her eyes. "Sakura I'm going to do something and I need to know if it is alright?"

"What ever u want to do it is alright with me." she replied.

Sasuke leans his head and presses him lips on hers. Sakura doesn't resist. She kisses him back and holds him tight. Sasuke's hand moves to her leg and moves up to raise her nightgown. She moans with pleasure. She throws her head back as he kisses her neck and pulls her closer. He slowly gets her to the bed and lays her down. He looks at her as she lays on the bed ready for him.

"Do you know how long I have wanted you under me."

"Why don't you show me?" she whispered.

"Oh baby, you bet that is what I am going to do."

He lays down on top of her but he teases her. he presses his lips to the hollow of her neck and whispers her name. He kisses down her body and unbuttons the buttons of her nightgown. She gasps as the fire in her burns. He removes her nightgown and she is not embarrassed. he removes his clothing and lays on top of her.

"Sakura, you know that I have always loved you and I always will." He whispered in her ear. "Please don't leave me?"

"I don't want to leave you I just…" she couldn't finish her sentence because Sasuke covered her mouth with his.

He rubbed the spot on her belly that made her gasp. He teased her by rubbing the tip of his cock on her mound and she begged for more.

"Do you deserve it?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, please!"

He entered her and began to move. The rhythm picked up and Sakura never thought she could be flying. Her heart pounded in her chest and felt like it would explode. Her climax creeping up on her and when it came she screamed Sasuke's name. Sasuke cried Sakura's name out as his climax approached. He collapsed on her.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Sasuke you have given me all that I have ever wanted. I know how much I love you and I love you as much as I can."

in the shadows of the room two eyes looked at them. A red tint on the blue eyes.

"You, Sasuke will pay for what you have done." He whispered. "You will wish that you never laid a hand on my Lilly Pad." He melted into the shadows.

The next morning Sakura woke in the arms of her lover. She turned in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke's arms tightened around her and she sighed.

"Baby, I have to ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Sakura, will you marry me and this time I will be around all the time. I lost you once and I don't know if I can live with my self if I lost you a second time."

"Sasuke, you promised that last time."

"But first there is something that I have to tell you about Naruto." He took a deep breath. "You may not want me after I tell you this. Naruto's death wasn't an accident."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura left the bed and took the covers with her. "You told me that the fire was started because Naruto was careless and he didn't turn off his stove and left a rag by it."

"Sakura I was mad at Naruto because he took you away from me and I asked him to give you up but he wouldn't. So I turned the town on him. When you were out of town with on… whatever it was it was for work. Any way we burned his house down. I killed him."

Sakura went to the bed and held Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I know."

"You do?"

"I have always known. Inoichi told me. He said that he felt bad. I hated you for it. But then I grew to love you. And I knew that Naruto wouldn't want me to be lonely."

"Sakura, you don't know how much that means to me that you forgive me."

"I love you silly. Of course I forgive you."

In the shadows the man stood there with tears in his eyes. 'How could she forgive him'

CHAPTER 2

(Naruto's Point Of View)

Later that night…

I was sitting in the catacombs of old Pairs mulling over what I had just witnessed. I still couldn't believe that she forgave him for what he did. I loved her so much and still do. But know I'm not sure. She betrayed me…forgot about me for my murderer. My heart broken into pieces. "Bitch!" I softly said.

"Who is father?" A small voice asked.

"I…Ino! What are you doing here?" I excalimed. 'She scared the shit out of me!'

"That Sasuke dude is gone and now Mrs. Sakura is crying."

"I don't care!" I turned away from her…trying to hide my tears.

"She keeps crying your name father." She whispered softly.

"Wh…what? But she…she said she didn't care that he tried to kill me. She said that she loved him."

"Apparently she loves you more."

I stare at my daughter for what feels like an eternity trying to understand women. I stood up and looked at her pride fully.

"You stay here. Understand?" I order sternly.

"Yes father. I understand." She replies. Her beautiful eyes tearing up. My posture softens just a bit and I embrace her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a tad upset. Forgive me?"

"Yes!" She exclaims as she hugs me. Sometimes I forget that It's a five year old I'm living with. She acts so grown up. It's sad that I couldn't give her a normal life. But I don't have time to worry about that. I need to get my woman back! I hug her one last time then disappear down the corridor.

When I reach Sakura's room I hear soft sobs.

"Oh Naruto…I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized…I'm so ashamed of myself. I left you for a murderer…Your own murderer at that. I'm so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. I love you so much!" I stand there in shock. It's like she knows I'm here, standing outside her door. Then again she does think I'm dead. I gather all of my courage and walk through the door.

"Of course I forgive you Lilly Pad. How could I not when you are laid out for me on a silver platter?" She looks at me in shock. 'Is it really that surprising that I'm alive? Does she really think that I'm stupid enough not to know to get out of a burning house?'

"Na…na…Naruto? Is it really you? I'm not seeing things again am I?" I walk over to her and place my hand on her cheek. Then I tell her softly,

"Of course it is. Who else would I be? The pervy Sage?"

"BAKA!" She yells right before she smacks me.

"What was that for?" I exclaim. 'Damn that hurt.' she throws her arms around my neck and whispers "I love you." into my ear. I stand there looking like a fish. How can she love me? My face it…I look like a monster!

"Why do you wear that mask Naruto?" She asks.

I'm scared to show her my face for if I do what will she think of me.

"Sakura, I cant tell you. I will see you tonight." I kiss her on the lips and leave her in the room.

Why would she ask me why I ware a mask? I can't lose her if she sees me. I tried to get my mind off of her so I went to go and see Ino.

I came from behind the curtain to find Ino standing on one of the balconies.

"Daddy, I can do what you can do!"

Ino jumped off of the balcony but she missed the rope that she intended to grab. There was no way that I could save her but some one jumped out of one of the lower balconies and grabbed Ino, turned so that her back was facing the ground and when she hit the ground my worst fear a scream of the one that I love filled the room.

Sakura laid on her back with Ino in her arms, Ino looked up to see the horror on my face. Both of the girls that I love were put in danger. I ran to Sakura's side.

"Daddy, I think that she needs to go to the…"

"No she's alright. We'll just take her to the catacombs to rest." I barked hurriedly.

"But father I think…!"

"No! She's coming with us and that's final!"

I picked her up softly and carried her bridal style down into the catacombs and our makeshift home. Sakura sighed when she came around.

Ino went up to the surface but I warned her that if she ever tried to jump off of the balconies id kill her. I walked over to the mirrors and took the mask off that hide the face of a monster. I touched my face and thought that Sakura could never love a monster. I heard some thing in the background I thought that it was Ino and paid no attention to it. But when a bigger hand reached and held my face gently I froze. Shit.

"Why is it that every time I try to see your face you run?"

"Sakura, how can you love a monster like me?"

She looked at me with love in her eyes. She pressed her lips to mine gently. I sweep her up into my arms and spun her around. Sakura broke the kiss only to look into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. Her heart jumped at the love she saw in them.

**AN: Yea this is all we got so far. So yea, tell us what you think! XD Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
